Roxas Flavoured
by shizuyue
Summary: [shonen ai, oneshot] Axel x Roxas. The weather is hot, even for Axel, so he and Roxas find ways to cool down.


"That's way too bloody hot, even for me." Axel wiped a hand across his brows and shook away the sweat on the back of his hand with certain amount of disgust. "I've never felt this glad to be back in here. I'm not a flower, for nobody's sake. I don't need that much sunlight. Argh, I need to get out of this black thing and have a cold drink."

Roxas's lips twitched into a small smile, as he watched his redheaded companion rant loudly while they hurried down the corridor leading from the entrance to the kitchen. "I think we have some ice-cream left in the fridge."

"Really?" Green eyes brightened and a wide smile stretched across Axel's face, "You're an angel!"

Roxas did not remain as an angel for long, as Axel promoted him to godhood when he opened the freezer compartment and pulled out two wrapped packets. Then he promptly descended to being a demon when he refused to hand one over to the redhead.

"Roxas!" Axel stared indignantly at the blond who gave him a bright sunny grin and adamantly kept the ice-cream out of his reach. "Come on, let me have it."

"Remember the last time you ate the last of my ice-cream?"

"Well, you got the last mouthful."

Roxas tilted his head side wards, his blue eyes mischievously thoughtful. "Fair enough, I'll save the last bit for you."

"Roxas!"

The blond did not response to his yell and instead, peeled the wrapper off one of the ice-cream, revealing the light blue treat surrounded by blissful cooling mist. Deliberately in front of the redhead's eyes, he ran his tongue slowly from the bottom to the top and sighed.

"Please, Roxas," Axel begged. "Don't tease me any more."

Roxas raised an eyebrow as he licked at the chilling snack again. Just when Axel was contemplating finally taking physical action to get his snack, the youngest of the order spoke, "I suppose I can be nice... since you did make it up to me then."

"Of course I did," Axel said anxiously, "We were almost late for the debriefing."

A pink flush spread across Roxas's cheeks as he recalled how the Superior frowned at their slightly rumpled state while Saix sniggered uncharacteristically and Demyx tried his best to avoid their eyes. Until now, the sitar player would still start looking like a ripe tomato whenever he saw the two of them together. Yeah, Axel made it up to him alright.

"Fine then." Roxas tossed the other still-wrapped ice-cream at the wide-eyed redhead in a careless manner, and chuckled as the panicking other caught it and cradled it to his chest lovingly. "Eat it before it melts."

"And whose fault is it?" Axel grumbled as he carefully got rid of the wrapper and slipped the icy tip between his lips. "Ohh... this is so good."

Peace and silence reigned in the kitchen for the most part, as the two were content to enjoy their ice-cream quietly.

That was, until Axel finished his ice-cream and looked at the fridge's direction with unmistakable desire. "Roxas, can I have some more?"

As he was busy with the last melting bit, the blond answered by moving away from where he was leaning on said appliance, and mumbled distractedly, "Get it yourself then."

Finally, when there was no more of the sweet and salty substance left on the ice-cream stick, Roxas let out another sigh of satisfaction. Just when he was about to turn around, he felt something cold touch the back of his neck.

Roxas shrieked like a little girl as the 'something' started to move down his back underneath his coat. "AXEL!!"

"Serve you right." The redhead stuck out his tongue as he waltzed into Roxas's line of sight with a tub of Demyx's favorite vanilla ice-cream in one hand, and a spoon in the other. "Nobody makes fun of me like that. Not even you, Roxas."

"Axel!" The blue-eyed boy growled as his arms twisted behind in an attempt to reach into his coat for his back, but of course, it was futile. Realizing that, Roxas decided a change of tactics was in order.

He hopped around the kitchen like a bunny, his arms still stuck to his back. "Get it off me! GET IT OFF ME!!"

"Need my help?" The culprit offered the frantic boy a lazy smirk after plucking out the spoon from his mouth. "Free of charge."

Another growl and several more hops. "Axel..."

"I'll take that as yes." The redhead took his own sweet time putting the ice-cream back into the fridge then coming to stand before the blond. "Roxas, stop jumping. You're not a rabbit."

Roxas said between clenched teeth, "Just get it off!"

"Fine fine." Axel reached out for the front of the younger boy's coat, and undid the clasp for the chain before moving on to tugging at the zipper.

"W-what are you..."

"Didn't you say get it off?" The grin was absolutely devilish as Axel pulled the coat off to reveal Roxas's back before the boy could react. Taking advantage of his surprise to turn him round, Axel whistled as he surveyed the mess he himself had made. "You've got ice-cream all over your back."

"And whose fault is it?" Roxas tossed the other's words right back at him with a scowl that just did not fit his blushing face. "Get that... that little chunk of ice-cream off me... It's so sticky... Argh, I need a bath. Axel? W-what are you doing... Ah!"

It turned out that Axel **was** doing what Roxas had asked him to. With his tongue.

"Mm... This tastes lovely. I wonder where Demyx bought it eh?" Axel chuckled evilly between licks. "It's like Roxas flavoured ice-cream."

If Roxas was planning to reply, he did not get a chance to. In fact, he was not able to form any verbal reply after the redhead moved on to tackle the melted ice-cream that had somehow trickled into his pants.

The rest of the Organization members made sure to keep away from the kitchen after Xaldin with a very red face reported strange noises coming from it. Just to be safe, they avoided it for a full day and ordered take-outs for dinner.


End file.
